1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power management system and method thereof, and more particularly, to a power management system and method thereof which can measure a real-time impedance information of a speaker module and adaptively control the power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, personal module devices and household televisions have been developed to have higher output power and better music quality of speaker modules. Especially for those thinner/lighter mobile devices, an output efficiency of the installed speaker module has been seriously focused on by the industry. Traditionally, if the speaker module is necessary to output higher decibel (dB) volume, a common solution may be increasing an output voltage of the speaker module or lowering a corresponding impedance of the speaker module. Since sizes of the speaker modules installed inside the module devices may be small, playing higher dB volume of an audio signal may result in generating a larger passing current or a higher temperature of the speaker module, such that rubber coating of an internal coil of the speaker module may melt. When a user wants to play intensively mega bass, a drum coating of the speaker module may also be loosened or broken due to excessive vibration of the drum membrane, which can restrict operations of the user.
Therefore, it has been an important issue to provide a power management system and method thereof to adaptively measure a real-time impedance information of a speaker module and adaptively control the power to correspondingly output higher dB volume of an audio signal without sacrificing quality thereof, so as to maintain functional operations of the speaker module.